50 Shades of Jori
by Invader Johnny
Summary: 50 good reasons that tell us all why Jori is unavoidable in every sense, the events aren't exactly in chronological order.
1. First 50

_**50 Shades of Jori**_

_**Author: Invader Johnny.**_

_**Summary: 50 good reasons that tell us all why Jori is unavoidable in every sense, the events aren't exactly in chronological order.**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Victorious Dan does.**_

_**Notes: You all want to know something ironic? Today's my birthday and yet I'm dedicating this fic to my good friend and author StakeTheHeart as a present to her since she is the biggest Jori fan I know, so I hope that she as well as you all like the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it, heh.**_

_**Anyways enjoy.**_

* * *

001\. _**Proof**_

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope"

"Are you _high_?"

"Nope"

"Drunk?"

"No, Jade!"

"Delusional?"

"No"

"Forgot to take your special vitamins?"

"NO!"

"Well you got to be something Cat!" Jade bellowed "Because you can't just say Tori likes me without proof and expect me to believe you!"

"Well I saw her kissing a photo of you the other day" Cat said rather smugly "So I _think_ that's enough proof, wouldn't you say?"

Jade narrowed her eyes.

"If you're lying, so help me Cat I'm gonna kill you"

002\. _**Stubborn **_

"Come on Jade get in here!" Tori ordered.

"Uh No"

"Come on why not?"

"I don't like the ocean"

"You don't like _**anything**_!"

"That's not true" Jade defended "I like you"

"Aww that's sweet Jade" Tori gushed "But your still getting in the water"

"I take it back, I hate you"

"Come here right now or you won't be getting anything from me in a month!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Vega"

_**Later that night**_

"Come on Vega!" Jade whined "Kiss me goodnight!"

"Kiss my poster" Tori growled "You aren't getting anything from me for a month, remember?

"You can't be serious!"

"Well I am" the Latina confirmed "You should have gone into the ocean when I asked you to"

"It's not fair!"

"Though luck"

"Your evil"

"I learned from the best"

"You suck"

"Keep it up and it will be two months"

003\. _**Closet**_

"Tori open this door!"

"Go away Jade"

"Vega you know very well I don't _take_ orders from anyone, I _**give**_ them" The Goth hissed "Now open the fucking door before I break it down."

"No"

"Look, what happened can't be changed!" Jade snarled "So get your ass out here and get over it!"

"Mentioning my ass is not helping"

"**_VEGA!"_**

"I'm not coming out of the closet!"

"A little late for that don't you think?"

"It's not funny Jade!"

"Do you hear me laughing Vega!?"

"I"d never been so humiliated in my life!"

Jade rolled her eyes exasperatedly "So you farted on our first time, you're not the only person this has happen to and you won't be the last!"

"Well excuse me if I don't want to associate the loss of my virginity with a freaking fart!"

"It was a tiny fart"

"So not helping Jade!"

"Vega, come out of the closet so we can finish what we started!"

"I don't want to!"

"There are no do overs in the first time" Jade pointed out rather bluntly "It's going to stay like this till the end of time so be glad I'm the _**only one**_ who heard it, smelled it and will remember it!"

"That makes it a million times more embarrassing!" Tori said in mortification "I'm not going to be able to see you in the face for a long time!"

"Oh for fucks sake" Jade grouched "Vega if your fart _had_ bothered me I would have left by now!"

"Well it bothers me!"

_"It's moments like this that make me wonder why I love her"_

"Please just leave me alone Jade"

"That's it I'm breaking the door!" The Goth bellowed "I am not going to let a thing like a tiny random fart ruin our night!"

Next thing Tori knew, her girlfriend broke the door in half using a hammer She probably took from her father.

"_**JADE!"**_

"Get in bed Vega or _**else**_!"

004\. _**Anxiety**_

"Come on Vega" Jade said "You know you want to"

"But we might get caught"

The Goth snorted "God, you sound like an amateur, you _**have**_ seen my work right?"

"Indeed I have" Tori said with a broad smile.

"So?"

"I still don't think it's right"

"You're such a baby"

"I'm_** not**_ a baby"

"Then prove me wrong Vega" She challenged "Your sister's car is right down the corner, and the party at Beck's is still going, so I think if we hurry we might get an hour, maybe two to have sex in it"

"You _**sure**_ we won't we caught?"

"If we do I'll take the blame for it"

"Ummm ok, let's do it"

005\. _**Caught **_

Trina was beyond mortified at what she witnessed once she opened the door to her vehicle.

"_**MY CAR!"**_

_**"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE TRINA!" **_A very naked and furious Jade bellowed like a madwoman.

Needless to say, Trina had to sell her car.

And on top of that, a lot of people were going to need therapy after this incident.

006._** Pout**_

"Uh Jade are you ok?"

"Damn it I still can´t do it!"

"Do what?" Tori ask uncertainly "Hide when your sick?"

"Oh _now_ my latest attempt at a pouty face make me look **_ill_**?!" Jade screamed out.

"What... you were _poiting_?"

"Trying to"

"So that explains the funny faces you been making lately"

**_"FUNNY FACES?!"_** Jade bellowed madly "I wasnt trying to do any funny faces I was trying to do a freaking pout!"

"Ok, why?"

"Because everyone else can!"

"Why do you care so much"

"_Oh?_ Well Vega, you can do a sexy pout, Cat can do an inocent pout and even your hack of a _sister_ can pout convincingly and I **_refuse_** to be the outmached by your talentless sister in anything!"

"Dont take this the wrong way sweety" Tori said in a tone that she hoped would calm down her girlfriend "But you are just too... menacing to be able to do a pouty face without looking like you want to **_murder_ **someone"

Jade narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Just like that"

"Damn it"

007\. _**Vision**_

"Ugh fine!" Jade growled "I'll buy you a new pair of glasses!"

"_**YAY!" **_Tori clapped her hands together

"What the hell happened to your old ones anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Tori asked "You threw them out the window along with my pants and my bra when I didn't undress fast enough"

"Oh, right"

008\. _**Property**_

"I mean, come on Jade!" Andre said "You can't just order Tori to do what you want."

"And why not?"

"Because a real relationship is about sacrifice, doing something for somebody else" He said exasperatedly "You _**have**_ to put her before yourself; you can't just mark her as your property."

"I beg to differ" Jade replied nonchalantly "I just tattooed her ass and it says it belongs to me"

Andre leaned back, blinked "And she agreed?"

The Goth shrugged "She knows about it"

009._** Protective**_

"No, Jade, I'm not actually stupid enough to think that I can stop you and Tori from going out" Trina said while they were waiting for the half-Latina to come out for her date with the scary Goth "But let me be very clear with this, I love my baby sister, a lot, and whether you know it or not, she can feel a lot of pain when somebody hurts her. So if you ever, _**ever**_ break her heart wether in the near future or in the long run, I swear to God I will go karate on you and break every bone in your body. _**GOT IT?!"**_

Jade rolled her eyes "Understood"

"I'm serious Jade" The older teen said "She gave you her heart, please don't break it"

At that very moment Jade had to at least respect Trina enough for looking out for Tori's wellbeing.

"I wont"

"Good"

010\. _**Spanish **_

There were times when Jade hated when Tori talked in Spanish outside of the bedroom, it only meant one thing and it was not good for her.

"_She's on her period"_ Jade muttered _"Who knew she could be a bigger bitch than me?"_

"¿Donde estas Jade?" Tori yelled in her native tongue "¡No te puedes esconder de mi pinche pendeja ven aquí y hazme de comer!"

"Who knew she had such a mouth on her?"

"**¿**_**DONDE ESTAS PERRA?!"**_

Jade had to remind herself how much she loves kissing that mouth.

011\. _**Closer.**_

Jade was reading one of her favorite books by Stephen King, waiting for her girlfriend to get ready.

Once Tori came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and her Cuddle-Me-Kathy Doll in hand, she fearfully asked "Do we have to do this Jade?"

"Vega, you promised" She said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"I know but couldn't we watch something else?"

The Goth eyes her girlfriend "I knew it," She said "I knew you would chicken out"

"I'm not chickening out!"

"You just _**begged**_ me to watch something else!"

"I didn't beg!"

"_Oh couldn't we watch something else Jade?"_ The Thespian mocked in the voice she reserved for Tori

"I don't talk like that!"

Jade rolled her eyes "Its fine Vega, I knew you were not up for it!"

"I'm up for it!"

"Maybe we can watch something more your style" She teased, ignoring the other girl "How about we watch My Little Pony… that's more your age, eh Vega?"

Tori's face turned red with anger "Put the damn DVD"

Jade smirked _"Too easy"_

Half an hour later Tori was fearfully clutching onto Jade.

"Oh God" Tori said in terror "What is _wrong_ with this dog?!"

"It's Cujo" The pale teen said nonchalantly, as if that was enough explanation "You didn't expect him to go around barking happily did you?"

"I never thought I say this about a dog but I really hope it gets killed off"

Jade laughed, she loved seeing Tori afraid for one simple reason.

"Oh I can't watch" The tanned girl whined as she hides her face in Jade's shoulder.

It brought them closer together.

"How can you watch this? Aren't you scared?"

"Nope"

Jade kissed the top of the brunette's head to calm her down.

"Couldn't we just make out during the rest of the movie"

Jade smirked "We will, _after_ it's over"

Tori pouted "It was woth a shot"

Cujo was jumping in the windshield.

"_Its_ _official_" Tori thought terrified_ "I'm never getting a dog."_

012\. _**Improvise **_

"Are you serious?"

Tori nodded.

"Ok one question"

"Shoot"

"You forgot my birthday didn't you?"

"No, no I didn't" Tori quickly denied.

"Vega, don't lie to me" She warned ominously "I mean _**NOT**_ wearing underwear on my birthday? That just seems like a last minute option"

013\. _**Names **_

"_**NO!"**_

"Why not?"

"Did you not hear what came out of your mouth?!" Jade hissed.

"What?" Tori asked innocently "You mean Kat and rina? What's so bad about those names?"

"Do I seriously need to spell it out to you?!"

"Those are cute names!" Tori protested "I really don't see why you…

"What do the names sound like when you put them_ together_ Vega?" The Goth interrupted.

After ten seconds the half-Latina's eyes widened in utter horror.

"Oh god no!"

"I knew you were slow Vega but this takes the cake"

"Hey that's mean!"

"I'm allowed to be mean!" Jade retorted "You just suggested you wanted to name my girls after your sister! I mean what in the hell did I do for you to want to punish me like that?!"

"Hey I didn't do it intentionally!"

"Sure you didn´t" Jade said sarcastically "If that's the case then why don't I name your girls after Beck!

With that she cupped Tori's right breast and said I now name thee Reb" she did the same with the other breast "And I name you "Becka"

"If you ever want to touch my boobs again I recommend you never _ever _even toy with the idea of naming them after a previous boyfriend" Tori growled dangerously.

"Well now you know how I felt"

"It was an accident!" Tori screamed "It was unintentional! You are just being cruel!"

"Next time _**think**_ before you speak Vega"

The half-Latina narrowed her eyes "Now I'm tempted to name your breasts hot and bothered now"

"Oh really? Jade asked mockingly "Why is that?"

"Because that's how I feel right now"

The pale teen smirked seductively "In that case I liked those names" once again she touched Tori's bare boobs and this time she tenderly named them "Teta y Chichi"

Tori was a bit amused "Spanish eh? Unoriginal but I'll allow it"

"Thanks, now maybe we can move onto naming that ass of yours"

014\. _**Apart **_

Tori loved Jade so much; she never wanted to leave her side, the same could be said for the goth.

So that night they wanted to propose to the other.

Sadly, they lost the rings.

015\. _**Personality**_

Tori was too sweet; Jade hated sweet people. Tori loved to talk; Jade hated talking. Tori was too naïve and innocent; Jade usually exploited people with those flaws, and yet, for some reason, they were still together even after sixty years.

016\. _**Revelation**_

Tori was crying in the janitor closet.

Jade was by her side, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Tell me who made you cry Tori"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You'll hurt him"

"You damn right I'll hurt him, I'll castrate the son of a bitch for calling you a _**Verga**_!"

"I don't want you to be expelled"

"Well when my girlfriend is crying someone needs to pay and damn the consequences so tell me!"

Tori chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"We are"

"Huh?"

"I mean look at us" Tori said motioning at them with her hands "A few months ago you would have enjoyed seeing me in _**pain**_, now you want to_** harm**_ people who cause me pain"

"That's what happens when you're in love Vega" Jade said firmly.

The younger teen widened her eyes "You love me?"

Jade gave her a "No Duh" kind of look.

Tori slowly opened her mouth to say something else but instead she gave her girlfriend a small smile.

"I knew it"

"If you knew it then why so surprised?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're Jade and I'm Tori, you know?"

"I get it" Jade nodded in understanding "We have different personalities"

"Yes, but that doesn't chance the fact that we love each other" Tori said happily while sharing a loving look with the Goth.

"Ok you can be mushy on your own time Vega, but right now I want you tell me who made you cry so I can give out some painful retrobution!"

"It was Beck"

Jade narrowed her eyes dangerously "He's dead meat!"

That night Jade made a visit to her ex-boyfriend.

The next morning he had a black eye, a shaved head, two broken legs and a bloody nose.

By Tori's request, she went easy on him.

017\. _**Kiss**_

"_**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ROBBIE SHAPIRO!"**_

Said boy was hiding in his locker from his normally calm friend, Tori was beyond pissed when she saw the pic of him kissing Jade.

"_**COME OUT HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!"**_

"It's a good thing I have an extra pair of underwear"

018._** Glare**_

Cat raised an eyebrow "They been glaring at each other for the past twenty five minutes"

Sam looked up at the girls across from their table "Yup, I told you so"

"I still don't see it"

"Trust me Cat" The blond said confidently "Those two are crushing on the other and _**hard**_, sooner or later they'll figure it out"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because it's the same looks Freddie and I had before we started dating"

019\. _**Secrets.**_

"_**AH HA!"**_

"Vega what the hell?!"

Tori was speechless at what she saw.

Jade and Robbie were sitting in the couch with a bunch of half eaten snacks all over the floor, it wasn't the fact that her girlfriend was willingly sharing the couch with the geeky boy that surprised her the most, it was _what_ they were doing that caught the tanned girl off-guard.

"Are you… Are you _watching_ The Hobbit?"

020\. _**Fear**_

"Tori get that thing away from me!"

"Aw come on Jade, its cute"

"Cute my Snow White ass Vega, it's a fucking snake!"

"A baby snake, come on touch it" Tori said while holding the newborn reptile in her left arm and cuddling it with the right.

"No way!"

"So wait are you telling me that big bad Jade West who could stand up to just about anything and anyone is scared of _snakes_?"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

021._** Sleep.**_

Jade was fast asleep in Tori's bed, the half-Latina eyed her enviously.

"How can she sleep with Trina _singing_ in the other room?"

022\. _**Downstairs**_

"Where are they?"

"What? Oh," Trina said. "They're downstairs in the basement"

"Doing what?" Cat asked curiously

"Uh.. I dunno let me see." The older girl moved from the couch going towards the basement, Cat stayed behind watching the movie she and Trina had agreed on.

"_**TRINA!"**_ A collective scream was heard.

30 seconds later Trina came back with a strangled gasp.

"What they were doing?"

"The same thing they did to my old car." She croaked.

023\. _**Past **_

When Jade first told Tori of how her mother died, she really believed that she finally trusted her enough to share a part of her past.

024\. _**Repair**_

Tori was angry with Trina for taking her Cuddle-Me Kathy doll hostage and then accidentally cutting its head off.

But the anger was short lived because the next day Jade gave her the doll with its head back in place and a pair of shiny, pointy scissors to threaten Trina if she ever wants to pull the same stunt again.

025\. _**Memory **_

"Hey, Tori Do you remember when we met?" An elderly Jade asked her wife

"You mean when you made me act like a dog and then poured coffee on my hair?"

"Yeah ...Good times."

026\. _**Alone.**_

Jade headed up to her bedroom, kicked off her boots and slid into the king size bed.

The second her head hit the pillow, though, she realized how big and empty the bed suddenly felt with only one person in it.

She let out a small sigh as she turned to her side.

"_Good night Tori" _

Even though it had been quite nice to have some time off to herself, she was starting to really miss her wife.

It was unbearable not kissing her good night, much less having her in her arms as they doze off into dream land.

Jade and Tori have been sharing a bed since Senior year at Hollywood Arts, they had been married for only a year, and before that, for four years they had shared a dorm when they went to college.

This was the first night they been apart in almost a decade and Jade was not happy.

"_Stupid world tour"_

Jade closed her eyes shut, trying to block out this foreign feeling to get some sleep, but it seemed almost as if she had developed insomnia.

She kept moving back and forth, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Without much luck.

_"Come on"_ Jade groaned. "I have to be up in eight hours. I never have trouble falling asleep, for God's sake I even managed fall asleep in the middle of a _**fucking war**_!"

Two hours later Jade was still awake.

"_This is stupid"_ She thought angrily. _"I just want to sleep! Is that that too much to fucking ask?"_

She looked over at Tori's side of the bed; she had an epiphany right then and there.

"Am I really some pathetic woman that can't fall asleep without her wife by her side!" after four in the morning now. She sighed dejectedly. "Looks like it."

In a last ditch effort to get some rest, Jade walked to the closet and after several minutes found what she was looking for and grabbed it, Tori's old childhood doll, Cuddle-Me-Kathy.

Without a second thought, she went back to bed and held the doll in an ill-conceived attempt to feel closer to her wife.

"_**This sucks"**_

027\. _**Return **_

"Agh Jade! Let go!"

"_**NO!"**_

"Come on Jade I was only gone for a month!" Tori said while trying to wiggle out of her wife's strong grip.

"Felt more like a fucking year"

"Aww you missed me"

"No, I missed being able to _sleep_"

028\. _**Honesty**_

"Be honest with me Jade… does my voice really sound like that?"

029._** Subtlety**_

"Vega you really should learn to not scream everything out"

Tori was wearing a black T-shirt that said _**"I'M DATING JADE WEST"**_ in big bold red letters.

The Half-Latina blinked in confusion "What do you mean?"

030._** Disgust**_

"_**AH VEGA! SHUT IT OFF SHUT IT OFF SHUT IT OFF!"**_

"Not until you apologize"

"_**Fine! Ok!**_ I'm sorry for saying that your cooking tasted like feet!" She screamed quickly "Now_ please for the love of all that is pure evil, _shut the damn screen off! I only want to see _one_ Vega naked and it's not your sister!"

031\. _**Weakness**_

Jade would never admit to having a weakness, she had flaws like any other person yes, but she would be _**damned**_ to reveal that Tori Vega made her weak-kneed.

032\. _**Indifference**_

Tori was giving Jade the cold shoulder after a big fight they both had, normally the Goth wouldn't care if people ignored her seeing as most people are idiots in her book, but when the tanned beauty was not talking to her, well...

It was slowly driving her mad.

033\. _**Sister**__**  
**_

When Holly Vega kicked Tori out of the house for being a lesbian, Trina was furious with her mother.

She went onto a tirade about being a mother _only_ when it suited her, she knew if her sister's sexual preference and was supportive of it even going as far as trying to accept Jade as a part of their lives but when her mom kicked her little sister out, Trina lost it, she called Jade and ask her to look for Tori.

once she did, Jade took her girlfriend to her house where she would remain for the rest of her high school year.

Trina stayed home but remained loyal to her sister, to the point where she told their father what _Holly_ had done, and he was furious.

Two months later he divorced his wife and welcomed his younger daughter back into the house with open arms.

When Tori was alone with her sibling, she told her with deep gratitude.

"Thank you Trina"

She smiled back "We're sisters Tor, we have each other's backs."

034._** Twisted**_

Trina was perplexed, none of her sister's old boyfriends managed to make her happy like Jade had, and in fact she never saw them happy, _really _happy unless they were at each other's throats.

"_**GANK!" **_

"_**BABY!"**_

"_**VAMPIRE!"**_

"_**CHUPACABRA!"**_

Trina could see the fire in their eyes.

"Guess there is such a thing as twisted love"

035\. _**Resentment **_

When Tori first heard of it, she was less than amused in fact she was right down furious, she knew she shouldn't be angry with Cat, seeing as she has known Jade way longer than she has and it happen at a time when they weren't even dating or knew each other for that matter. But still even if it was an accident, Tori could never quite forgive the redhead for being the first girl to ever see Jade in all her naked glory.

036\. _**Pain **_

Jade was a masochist, she got quite the pleasure out of _feeling_ pain or _causing_ pain, but nothing would hurt her more than having to see her wife of 67 years being lowered into the ground.

037\. _**Sanity**_

"Are you thirsty Tori?" Jade asked.

There was no reply, mostly because the Goth was asking a mini-Tori doll she had made years ago with the twisted purpose of hanging it on the back of her car and pretend she was slowly _**killing**_ the half-Latina.

Now it served a more deranged purpose.

"Here you go baby" Jade said to the doll, giving it a can of whahoo punch.

The doll simply stared back.

"I love you too"

Clearly Jade thought the doll was her girlfriend.

Unaware to the Goth, on the other side of the window Cat and Tori were watching the display of affection in utter shock.

"See what I mean Tori?" Cat said, distraught at watching her best friend in such a state "She's slowly going crazy without you, would you _**please**_ just forgive her and give her a second chance before she loses it completely?!"

"Who the hell is Jade talking to?!" Tori asked with murder and jealousy in her brown eyes.

Cat stared at the brunette in confusion.

"_Looks like Jade wasn't the only one who has gone down the deep end without her girlfriend" _

"_**Jade is mine!"**_ Tori roared insanely, running into the house to murder the doll.

038\. _**Scissors**_

"Vega you better tell me where are my scissors or else!"

"Which ones?" Tori asked "You have like 300 hundred in the closet"

"The ones I have under my pillow!"

Tori stared at her girlfriend like she grew a second head "You _**sleep**_ with scissors under your pillow?!"

"_**YES!"**_

"_**WHY?!"**_

"How _**else**_ am I going to stab someone if they enter our room and tries to hurt you?!"

Although touched at Jade's desire to protect her, she still couldn't help but say in a rather disturbed matter "You are seriously bent"

039\. _**Alternative Universe**_

"Hi I'm Tori!" A brunette jumped happily in front of the camera.

"And I'm Jade" A blonde grouched as she walked in putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

the brunette puts an arm around the other girl's waist protectively.

"And this is iTori!" They both screamed while making funny faces.

040\. _**Gloat**_

Trina entered the living room, annoyed after another terrible date.

"Ugh, seriously is it too hard to ask for a boyfriend!"

Before she could get into a full rant mode she noticed that her younger sister and her girlfriend were sleeping on the couch, Tori had her head in Jade's chest, while the goth had both her arms protectively holding onto the Latina.

"Grr oh _sure_ Tori!" Trina snarled exasperatedly "Rub it in that you are in a committed relationship and Im not!"

041\. **_Motherhood_****_  
_**

**_"TORI!"_**

"No Jade!"

"_Please_"

"No! It's tour turn to be in charge of diapers!"

"This is cruel and inhumane"

"No" The Half-Latina corrected, "_This_ is part of motherhood"

042\. **_Wonder_**

Jade often wondered how someone as damaged as herself managed to find someone crazy enough to love every part of her twisted self.

_"Guess it true what they say" _She thought while looking at her aggravated girlfriend trying and _**failing**_ to make dinner _"There's someone out there for everyone"._

043\. **_Coffee_**

_**"Well?"**_

"Uh it was a joke?" Jade said meekly.

Tori narrowed her eyes "It better be"

_"Note to self, never even kid about loving coffee more than you love your wife"_

044\. _**Shock **_

"There you have it" The doctor said pleasantly.

"Are we...are we seeing what I think we're seeing" A very stunned Jade had to ask.

The doctor nodded "Yes, you are having twins, congratulations"

Jade was holding her pregnant wife's left hand as they watched the monitor in pure shock.

"You hear that baby?" The thespian said excitedly "Twins!"

Tori nodded, a wide grin slowly appeared on her face " We're going to be parents"

045\. _**Separation.**_

"Jade, let them go"

"I don't want to!" the Goth said, holding her daughters protectively.

"Mommy we'll be back soon!" three year old Danielle told her mother.

"We promise" Tawny said.

"Can't you two just wait another year to start school?"

"Jade, release them now!" Tori ordered.

Reluctantly she obeyed her wife.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye mommy!"

Jade slowly waved her children goodbye as they entered the kindergarten.

Tori was soon behind her, putting her arms on her wife's waist and kissed her neck.

"They'll be fine Jade"

"This was hard Tori"

"I know baby, I know"

"Tori?"

"Um?"

"Is it illegal to put cameras inside the school?"

046\. _**Promise**_

Jade smirked at her bride, she and Tori were doing their first dance as a married couple, the Latina's head resting on her newlywed wife's shoulder.

While Tori was wearing a strapless white wedding dress, Jade wore a black tuxedo since she had a strong hatred for the color white and didn't feel like wearing the same thing as her wife.

Much to the chagrin of Cat who was looking forward to go dress shopping with her best friend.

"I told you I would marry you someday Vega" Jade whispered in her ear "And I always keep a promise"

Her wife giggled "I'm glad you did, but you got my name wrong"

"Did I now?"

"um-hum, I been Tori West now for... The past hour and a half remember?"

The pale woman chuckled "It's going to take some getting used to not calling you Vega anymore."

047\. **_Tension_****_  
_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Jade scowled.

"Would you prefer to still be sleeping on the couch when you spend the night?"

"Vega your sixteen you can't still sleep with that stupid doll?!"

"That doll was a gift from my grandmother" Tori snapped "So if you want to continue come over and spend the night you either tell me where you hid it or you act as it's replacement!"

Needless to say Jade was dressed exactly like Cuddle-Me Cathy.

Jade should be happy that she shares a bed with Tori, right? Wrong since Tori was mad at her girlfriend she gave a few rules, as soon as Jade was on the bed she couldn't speak.

They couldn't kiss, cuddle or do anything naughty.

That pissed off Jade greatly, but she was too stubborn to accept defeat so she was going to continue with this until Tori gave up.

Problem was, they been without sex for a month now.

And they both were getting restless.

Jade got in bed, Tori soon followed, the half-Latina grabbed Jade rather forcefully and hold her like she would hold any rag doll.

They both needed sex and badly, they were literally holding each other but neither wanted to face defeat.

An hour later they were still awake thinking the same thing.

_"I am not going to let her win" _

Jade was looking at the ceiling, counting the dots in hope it would let her sleep.

Tori was mentally counting numbers.

Twenty minutes later they both exploded.

_**"AHHGH!" **_

"I can't take it anymore!" They both yelled out at the same time.

within seconds they undress the other, discarding their clothes as if it was burning their skin, both teenager hungrily looked at the other's naked body and started making out.

From there things got heated.

by the next day both girls were sexually satisfied.

Tori rested her head on Jade's chest, the Goth holding her close.

"Best... Sex..Ever!" Tori said breathlessly.

Jade weakly nodded "I can't feel my arms"

"I can't feel my back"

"Are we dead Tori?"

"If we are then we're in heaven"

"Your sister is living here I think it qualifies as hell"

"Be nice Jade"

She chuckled "Want to go for another round?"

"Can we wait until I can move again?"

"You can't move at all?"

Tori tried to move her left hand which was holding Jade's breast "Nope, can you?"

Jade tried to move her hand from Tori's ass "I can't either"

"How about we simply cuddle until we get our energy back?"

"Sounds like a plan"

048\. **_Share_**

"I don't care if you want to know what it's like to kiss a girl Cat!" Jade bellowed angrily "You can't ask Tori to make out with you!"

"Phooey, why not?"

"Because I don't share my girlfriend with anyone!"

"Ok, can I kiss you?"

_**"NO!"**_

049\. **_Stop_**

No matter how much Jade wanted to, she couldn't stop telling Tori how much she loves her.

It made her sick just how girl she was with her half-Latina every time they were alone.

050\. **_Beginning_**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tori asked nervously.

Jade took her sweet time to answer and every second was torture for the tanned girl, she felt that every second Jade didn't reply was a second where a bit of her heart was dying.

Finally the Goth replies.

"If anyone asks _I_ ask _you_, got it?"

Tori smiled broadly and kissed her new lover passionately, a kiss that was returned with equal if not greater passion

Several minutes later they parted to breath.

Tori smirked "I got it West"

* * *

**_Well my dear readers this is the end, I had a lot of fun with the story, now do tell me how was it, I'm thinking of maybe doing a trilogy if this is popular enough, but well see, for now review and tell me what you liked, hated or what needs improvement._**

**_To let you all know Verga is a Mexican derogatory slang or insult for penis, so when Beck called her that it practically was meant to be an insult since he feels resentful that Tori "stole" Jade from him._**

**_Spanish Translations:_**

**_"¿Donde estas Jade?" - "Where are you Jade?"_**

**_"¡No te puedes esconder de mi pinche pendeja ven aquí y hazme de comer!" - You can't hide from me you damn jackass come here and make me lunch!"_**

**_"¿DONDE ESTAS PERRA?" - "WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?"_**

**_I'm Mexican there insults are rather common to say the least._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. Second 50

_**50 Shades of Jori... The Second Part... AT LAST!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Dan does!**_

_**Notes: Well here are another good 50 reason why Jori is unavoidable... I been writting this since the day after the first chapter was posted way back in 2014, took a bit longer than I had hoped in getting 50 more Jori moments... Still I hope you all find this worth reading, heh heh heh.**_

* * *

001\. **Hidden.**

Tori just had to know what was in the chest. That mysterious black chest that Jade hid in the back of her closet. There were always things piled on the chest, as if Jade was trying to hide it.

Even though they been together for little over a year, Tori had just recently found it.

That was probably why Jade never liked Tori going into her closet.

_"Locked, of course it was"_

Tori mentioned the chest one day and Jade said it was nothing, full of old scripts that never made past the first draft**, it was junk and nothing more.**

But Tori knew better, after dating the Goth for so long she could tell when she was lying. She could see the fear in her eyes.

The next day Jade said she got rid of the chest and its contents.

A month later, while doing some laundry at Jade's house Tori found out her girlfriend lied about it since the chest was in the basement, carefully hidden between other mementos of the West family.

Tori would like to have said she accidently discovered the chest, but she didn't, She knew Jade wouldn't believe her; she in fact would accuse Tori of snooping.

An accusation that was in fact very true,

_"What was in the chest?"_ Tori wondered out loud.

So many scenarios came into her mind.

_"Was it whips, chains and leather bondage gear?"_ She thought _"Maybe it was the makings for a Satanic Altar or the bones of that girl who had the galls to ask me out in front of Jade."_

She mysteriously dropped out of school 3 days later. Jade claimed innocence

But it was still locked. After nearly a month of searching, Tori found the key, taped to the bottom of Jade's sock drawer.

One day when Jade was napping, Tori carefully grabbed the key and snuck into the basement. Her heart beating like mad and her nerves were on edge as she carefully unlocked the chest and gazed upon Jade's deep dark secret.

What she saw was in fact the most unexpected of things, she half expected a decomposing human head or Jade-s dead dog but this really threw the Latina off big time.

**_"Totoro?!"_**

It was a huge overstuffed Totoro doll from the anime _"My Neighbor Totoro"_

On the tag was carefully written.

**_"Property of Jade West"_**

For the first time ever Tori Vega had an evil smile on her face.

002\. **Oops.**

Tori just had to see for herself, with Jade napping, it was the perfect opportunity.

Carefully she extracted the Totoro doll and carried it up to Jade's bedroom. It was soft and cuddly and Tori loved it.

Upon entering Jade's bedroom she carefully placed the doll in Jade's arms.

The sleeping Goth instantly clutched the doll tightly to her chest and kissed it on the forehead.

_"Totoro."_ She muttered happily in her sleep, before drifting off.

"Aww"

Not able to resist taking a picture of the ultra-cute scene, Tori took her phone out and snapped a picture.

She however forgot to both turn off the flash and silence the clicking sound the phone makes when a picture was taken.

Jade snapped awake, a second later.

Only one thought came to Tori's mind "Oh-Uh"

003\. **Pre-Planned.**

Jade and Tori were enjoying a quiet night on the couch watching an old 50's horror movie when a commercial for pre-planned funeral services came on.

"You do realize Jade that sooner or later we'll have to do that? Pick out our coffins and all that" Tori said as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Not coffins" Jade corrected with an odd smirk _"Coffin"_

Tori tilted her head and looked somewhat confused. "Coffin? As in **_One?_**. May I remind you that we're oh I dunno… **_married_**?"

Jade simply nodded in acknowledgement, but other than that she just turned her attention back to the movie which had just come back on. "Oh I know, which is why you're going to be buried with me"

"I am?"

"Yes you will" The Thespian confirmed "You didn't think I was about to spend eternity without you by my side, right?" Jade asked rhetorically.

Tori was touched "Aw Jade"

"That's why I got the double wide coffin already picked out. The brochure is in my top desk drawer"

Tori's eyes bugged out of her head as she had a mini freak out. "**_What?_** What if you die first….I'll be spending what's left of my life waiting for my turn to decompose next to you!"

"That, my dear wife" Jade said with a coy smile "It's your problem"

"I hope I die first then"

004\. _**Procrastinate**_

"Tori you cant keep putting it off!" Jade snarled

"I'm not!" The Half-Latina denied "I just dont think I can do it tomorrow"

"Why are you so_** fucking**_ scared to tell your sister we're getting married?!"

"I'm not scared!" Tori said indignantly "I just don't want her to try to whine her way into becoming our Wedding planner!"

"On second thought Vega, this can wait"

005\. _**Wrist**_

While giving birth, Tori had grabbed Jade's wrist. She of course, thought her wife was looking for comfort. But when one sharp movement snapped it, she screamed.

_**"NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"**_ Tori yelled.

"Let go, let go, let go!" Jade screamed.

"NO! We are sharing the pain of childbirth because..._**AAHHHHH!"**_

_**"AAHHHHH! MY HAND"**_

**_"SCREW YOUR HAND!"_ **Tori bellowed** _"MY VAGINA IS IN PAIN! YOU ARE NOT GETTING NEAR IT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! NEVER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU HAD TO KNOCK ME UP!"_**

Jade woke up panting "Oh God"

She then turned to see her _pregnant_ wife sleeping peacefully.

"Why oh why did I insisted that you had to bear our kid?"

006._** Box**_

_**"DONT YOU DARE LOOK IN THERE!"**_ Tori screamed.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Uh... Because there's nothing there?" Tori answered lamely.

"The box has my name in it Vega" Jade said dryly "Obviously something**_ is_** in there"

"If you open that box I'm never going to speak to you again!"

"Ugh fine" The Goth relented "I dont even care to know what's here"

She put the box back where she found it, much to Tori's relief.

_"I have** got** to put that box in a safe" _Tori thought_ "If Jade ever reads all those love letters I wrote to her she'll never let me live it down!"_

007\. _**Words**_ _**Hurt**_

"It's okay, just let it all out." Jade encouraged Tori as she cried into her busty chest.

"I don't understand Jade! **_HOW_**_**?!**" _Tori cried out "Just how could my own mother say that...?!"

"Don't say it again Tor!" The pale teen interrupted with a mixture of anger and softness "Hearing it once was enough.. Just remember that she is wrong, as a matter of fact her opinion means squat! You **_are_** a very special girl and don't you forget it!"

"It hurts Jade"

The Goth narrowed her eyes hatefully _"That bitch has no soul"_ She thought, but wasn't going to tell her girlfriend that; after all, it would only serve as more damage to her already fragile heart, despite her cruel words the older woman said knew that deep down Tori still loved her mother, no matter how unbelievable it seemed.

_"She lost the right to that love when she kicked her out of the house"_ Jade hissed mentally, _"Even more so when she had the nerve to tell her she should have aborted her had she known she was going to..."_

Jade couldn't even finish that sentence, she could feel her blood boil in anger once she repeated those cruel words in her head_ "How dare she, how **fucking** dare she?!"_

The brunette wanted more than anything to drive to the Vega household so she could stab the old hag for breaking her own daughter heart, even more for making her lose the happiness and hope she had for the world and replace it with sadness and despair.

But right now Tori needed her; so Jade continued to hold her tightly as she cried herself to sleep.

_"I promise you baby, I will never ever let that woman hurt you again"_

008.** Late**

Jade lost a shoe hurrying into the restaurant. With a large curse on her breath she grabbed the shoe and ran inside as fast she could. On top of that half her makeup was now gone and probably her date as well.

Jade was not having a good day. Suspecting that Tori had a crush on her and Jade having one herself, went out on a limb to ask Tori on a date. They were supposed to meet at a Mexican restaurant for dinner.

On the way there she had stopped at a florist to get flowers, when she came out she realized her car's battery had died. On top of that, she was so nervous about the date she forgot her phone at home.

By the time, she was able to get to a phone and arrange for a tow truck to give her a jump, she was already 35 minutes late. The lady that let her use the phone to call a tow truck did not let her use the phone for personal calls.

Jade arrived exactly 53 minutes late for her date.

"Tell me, is there a girl, Hispanic features, high cheek bones, long brown hair, here waiting for someone, her name was Tori." Jade said half out of breath to the hostess.

The hostess nodded with a sad looking frown. "Yes, I remember her. She had reservations and waited for some time."

Jade leaned against the hostess stand and sighed. "She left didn't she?"

"I'm sorry yes, about ten minutes ago."

Jade closed her eyes for a moment. "Tell me, how did she look?"

"Very disappointed."

009\. _**Nobody's fool**_

It wasn't till after fourth period where Jade finally was able to corner Vega. By second period, it was pretty clear that Tori was avoiding her.

"Tori, please let me explain." Jade said, exasperated.

Tori crossed her arms, shook her head and did her best to look defiant. "Oh yes Jade, please explain it to me, tell me how much I was the butt of your joke. How you made me wait for some 45 minutes in a restaurant while you were off somewhere laughing at my expense. No thanks. You had your laugh and fooled me once. I'm not even going to be mad at you, I'm mad at myself for being so stupid that I actually believed you, that I even thought we could start something great, but I should've known better that to trust someone that once got my picture placed on the side of a milk carton as missing. Never again."

Before Jade could even speak, Tori turned on her heel and walked away.

Jade was devastated as she had really hoped to show Tori she really liked her, _"She doesn't believe me."_

010\. _**Desperation**_

"Do you know how hard it was for me to get this in the first place?!" Jade shrieked madly at Andre, waving the lock of hair that belonged to Tori**_ "Get your own!"_**

"Jade, you _**can't**_ make a vodoo doll of Tori!"

"Sure I can... if Tori wont talk to me then I'll make her!" Jade snapped, her left eye tweching uncontrollably "That way I can explain what happened! **_Why_** I was late!"

"Chica I think you gone down the deep end" The musician said a bit freaked out "There's no way that plan will work"

**_"WELL I CAN'T STAND THIS SILENT TREATMENT ANYMORE HARRIS!_**" The Goth bellowed out, the desperation in her eyes could be seen as clear a day "I miss her... I miss _my_ Tori"

"Then you gotta think of a way to get her to see that"

The Goth began to do just that, the hair in her hands finally hitting the ground as she managed to calm down "Harris... I think I got something... but... I need help"

011.** Second Chance.**

Tori wasn't angry or upset, at least she didn't seem so. But every time, over the next few weeks, Jade even tried to talk to her, Tori would just walk away.

Desperate to make things right, but having no chance to get Tori on a date, Jade came up with an idea. All she needed was Andre's help, which in turn they needed their wacky teacher's assistance.

It was at the end of the day when a random student came up to Tori. He handed her a note saying that Sikowitz needed to speak to her in the black box theatre.

Not sure what it was about she entered the darkened theatre, only to have the door close and lock behind her.

"What the...?"

After pounding on the door for a few moments, Tori noticed a light turned on, bellow it she could see a single table with two large candle's on it, both lit. The table itself was set for two and looked like it belonged in a fancy restaurant.

In one of the two chairs sat Jade, in a rather elegant black evening dress. Her hair and makeup were done perfectly. She smiled and hit play on a boom box and the theatre was filled with soft romantic music.

"I should have known you were behind this!" Tori snarled angrily as she stormed onto the stage "Why do you keep doing this Jade?! If you have gotten the message yet I don't want to talk to you!"

"Tori. my car broke down and I had left my phone at home, I didn't mean to stand you up" Jade started to say "You wouldn't let me explain, nor accept my apology and I still want to give the date you deserved, so I arranged this. Please sit with me."

Tori snorted "Thanks but no thanks, I want you to let me out now!"

Jade shook her head. "No can do, we're both locked in here for the next hour and there's nothing I can do about it."

"This is another sick ploy of yours isn't it?"

Jade sighed. "No its not, I really want us to have a date Tori, see I even made dinner for us."

The half-Latina indeed saw a delicious looking pasta meal ready to be eaten. It looked very tempting.

"After everything you done, give me one good reason why I should trust you again? Seriously just one!"

"Because I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for anyone else _but_ you, Vega your special to me, _very_ special, look I'm not proud of all the things I done to you practically since the day we meet but I'm trying to make amends, you want a date and I made everything the way I hoped you would like, I even bought you some flowers." Jade said as she held up a dozen roses "So _please_ sit with me so we can enjoy the date we should've had at the restaurant"

Tori looked undecided for a moment than huffed and grabbed the roses. "Fine, one dinner date, and I want some dancing. Slow dancing. No complaints…got that Jade?!"

"Crystal clear"

"This doesn't meant I forgive you"

"I know"

"But... It's a start"

Jade smiled, there was still hope for them after all.

012\. _**One In A Million**_

"She's such a _dork_ but she's a dork I can actually stand to be around" Jade muttered under her breath "Well, stranger things have happened."

013\. _**Friday the thirteenth**_

Jade usually_ loved_ the unluckiest day of the year, very few times she would enjoy time and again the misfortune of the classmates and rarely her teachers, but when Tori's day turned out to be one disater after another well... Jade had to rethink her favorite _"holiday"._

014\. **_Stained_**

"Damn it" Jade hissed "Tori's going to kill me"

"It doesnt look that bad Jade" Cat said inocently.

The Goth glared at the redhead "Cat, that thing..." Jade began to say as she pointed to the Cuddle Me Cathy doll "... Is Tori's favorite childhood toy and it's stained with a lot of red bright _**blood**_!"

"You can clean it"

"Do you have any idea how long that takes?!" Jade raged "I can't possibly clean it before Tori gets home!"

"Why is it covered in blood in the first place?"

"I was trying to kill a rat... Things got a bit messy"

"Aww poor mousy"

"It was a rat!" Jade corrected "Now shut up and let me think of a way out before Tori comes back!"

Suddendly they heard the front door opening "I'm home!"

"I think you are going to be in the doghouse for a while"

015\. **Hatred**

When Danielle and Tawny first met their grandmother, Jade was furious, not at them but at her for _thinking_ she could just walk up to her daughters as if she could still have a chance at _being_ a part of their little family.

the same family she had thrown away because of her religious views.

Years later, the two fourteen year old asks their mom why she hated their mama's mother so much.

Jade's reply was brutally honest.

"Because she put your mama through such hell, she cut her so deep that she started drinking! For a very long time _**my wife**_ was in a very dark place, she was destroying herself all because your _grandma_ couldn't accept her for her, and more importantly she left Tori with a very big emotional hole that was very difficult to fill and god knows I tried, so you'll have to excuse me if I think she doesn't deserve to be a part of our family!"

"But mom that isn't your call to make!" Tawny said.

"Maybe so but I'm not about to let her hurt Tori ever again"

016\. _**Touch**_

Jade was cruel, vindictive, sadistic and evil, and she liked to be seen that way by enemies and friends alike. So no, no matter how hard Tori, tried no matter how nice she was to her, she swore she wouldn't be "touched" by her actions."

(Un)fortunatelly it was easier said than done.

017\. _**Song.**_

The radio chanted and they sang along with it, hand in hand, thinking of each other:

_"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?" _

018\. _**Psychic**_

Trina often warned her sister that no guy would ever really like her the way she deserved to be liked.

Then Jade came and took Tori off her feet.

"Why did she have to be right on this one?" The older girl moaned "Why oh why couldn't she have been with someone who doesn't want to gut me?!"

019\. **_Shakespeare _**

"How you did this Jade?" Tori asked her girlfriend suspiciously.

The Goth raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Vega?"

"You know dang well what I'm talking about Jade!" The Half Latina bellowed "Somehow you managed to change the cast list for Sikowitz play!"

"You can't prove that it was me." Jade said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Then maybe you can explain to me why is it that while I auditioned for Juliet I ended up getting the role of Romeo while _you_ get to be Juliet?"

"Who knows how Sikowitz brain works"

Tori still eyed her suspicionsly but walked away.

Jade then went to her teacher's classroom to meet a certain bald man.

Once she opened the door she saw Sikowitz... Without pants.

"Ah Jade, to what do I own this pleasure?"

The Goth opened her backpack and got a pair of beige pants out of it "Here they are"

"Ah thanks for that" The middle age man said "I can't have neither my students or the faculty see me in my teddy bear trousers.

"Yes well, it was no picnic for me" Jade commented in disgust "But a deal is a deal, you change the cast list for your play and I return your pants"

Sikowitz quickly buttoned his pants while he said "Next time I would prefer if you ask instead of stealing my clothes, I would have taken your request into consideration"

"And risk you say no?" Jade retorted "Yeah, right"

Without another word the scary teen walked out the classroom.

_"No one gets to kiss Tori but** me**"_

020\. _**Cast**_

"This bites" Jade groaned.

Tori held their twin daughters in her arms.

"It's only one more day Jade"

"It still bites"

The pale woman had worn the cast on her wrist for quite a while now, and needless to say, she was very unhappy that due to Tori accidentally breaking her wrist (both in dream and reality) while giving birth to their two little bundles of joy, Tawny and Danielle, well... She was unable to hold her babies.

But the next day when she got the cast off, Jade was amazed at how well her two children fit in her arms.

First she held Tawny, those big brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hi baby... I'm your mom"

Her daughter cooed.

"And I love you and your sister so,**_ so_** much"

Tori, who was holding Danielle in her arms walked over to her wife.

"We both do"

021.**_Twilight_**

"I like Twilight." Jade said out of the blue.

This earned her a WTF stare from her girlfriend, she certainly did not see that one coming.

"What? You do?" Tori asked "Baby are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uhh... Just to be safe, Jade, how many fingers am I holding up?" The Half Latina questioned as she held two fingers.

"Dont get weird on me Vega, just relax and look at the sky, all the Colours done so well, kinda reminds me of our first date, that's why it's my favorite time of day."

"Wait... You were talking about the time of day?"

"Well Duh Vega, what? did you really think I was talking about that lame ass _"book'"_ by that sorry excuse for an author?, I swear even your _sister_ who by the way **_flunked_** spelling could write a better love story"

Tori sighed in relief "You had me worried for a second there"

"Dont worry Tor, the day I start liking_ Twilight"_, Jade said with disgust "It's the day I start wearing _pink_"

022\. _**Deal**_

"Give it back!" Tori whined, grabbing hopelessly for her Cuddle me Cathy doll which Jade was holding outof her reach, a smirk on her face.

The Goth then put her girlfriend's favourite childhood toy between her breasts, simply to annoy Tori.

When the other teenager saw that her doll was getting more action than her, well... She snapped.

"Come on _Jade_, you know I can't sleep without it!"

"Tell you what Vega, I'll give your doll back in exchange for something"

"What? Name it!"

"A kiss"

023\. **_Maybe_**

Tori and her dad were in a boat in the middle of a lake, both of them wearing life jackets, fishing hats and holding fishing rods.

"Any luck dad?" Tori yawned.

"Nope, the fishes just aren't biting today sweetheart"

"Don't worry, it's still early" The girl said optimistically "We're sure to catch something sooner or later"

"Maybe, maybe not" The cop said plainly "That's the thing about fishing, it's a waiting game"

"Well I'm glad we got to do some father-daughter bonding daddy" Tori said "We hardly get to do that anymore"

"Um-hum, I think the last time I took you fishing was when you were eight, remember?"

"Do I?" Tori answered with a frown "I swear I was about to push Trina into the water, I swear I just wanted an octopus to grab her and take her deep into the ocean, she just _wouldn't_ shut up"

"Which is why I decided to take only you on this trip"

"Smart move dad"

They hi-five each other.

"You remember when you caught your first fish?"

"I remember Trina slipped on it and ended on the pile of dead trout" Tori said with a smile "She ended up smelling terrible for a week"

Mr Vega snickered mischievously "Are you sure about that? Because I seem to recall that it was _you_ who ended up getting friendly with the catch of the day"

"I don't know what your talking about" she denied "It was Trina, I'm sure of it"

"Whatever helps you sleep princess" the cop said teasingly "Hey I meant to ask you, how are you and that girl Jade doing?"

Tori certainly hadn't been expecting the question, it really caught her off guard.

This was meant to be nothing more than a fishing trip with her old man.

It was one of the few moments when he tried to subtly bond with his daughters, Trina was without a doubt the hardest but Tori oh she always had been his little girl so he always looked out for her, he was no blind man, he knew when she had developed an interesting in _certain_ people and Jade was the newest crush of his youngest child.

She however didn't seem to know that yet, so the man decided they needed to have a meaningful chat.

Tori gasped. "What?"

"You know. Uh, the scary girl you like, uh, _like_."

"Uh... Dad I-I-I don't know what your trying to say but Jade... I... We... We're simply friends you know?..." Tori couldn't stop stammering, her hold on the rod getting stronger as her knuckled turned white.

"You seem awfully close to your _friend_" Mr Vega pointed out.

"She's, well uh she's my _best friend_ dad"

"I thought Andy or Andrew was your best friend?"

"Andre" Tori corrected "It's a different sort of friendship"

"Oh? How so?"

"Well for starters Andre has a habit of sugarcoating things just for the sake of not hurting my feelings and while I appreciate that, it isn't exactly helping me take criticism very well and in the film industry that is sort of something I need to develop"

"I See"

"While with Jade I can _always_ count that she'll be honest with me even if it's in a rather nasty blunt way, she also has given me a shoulder to rely on when things don't exactly turn out the way I envisioned, yes she usually tells me 'I told you so' and I hate that but in her own way she is helping, she... She is like this dangerous great white shark that will keep _all_ threats away just to keep me around but isn't willing eat me for whatever reason and I want to believe the reason is that we finally got past that part in our relationship where we were at each other's throats and now she protects me because I actually mean something to her"

_"Just like she means something to me"_

Mr Vega did not miss the twinkle in his youngest daughter's eyes when she spoke about about the Goth "Well then be that as it may, the question remains "Do you _**like **_her?"

"You mean as a friend, right?"

The fact that her dad raised an eyebrow was enough to of an answer to her.

"Well," She replied, giving voice to the truth that, up until that point, Tori had been trying to deny. "I dunno... _Maybe."_

Mr Vega knew from experience that was Tori said maybe it often translated to a yes.

024\. **_Stayed_**

_"Every life has defining moments, but the truth is, it's not the moment that matters. It's how you choose to respond to it."_

Jade musses as she sketches a drawing of her sleeping girlfriend "What would have happened if I'd _never_ met Tori?" _If_ I had driven her out of Hollywood Arts on the first day when I spilled coffee on her? Would I have stayed with Beck through out all of my high school years or moved on with another guy... Or she would have discovered her sexuality early and dated another girl?"

The Goth chew her pencil in concentration; so many what ifs, but ultimately thinking of those alternative outcomes were completely pointless when the only thing that truely mattered was that had Trina not gotten her tongue all swollen the most important person in her life would not be next to her sleeping, that is what makes me so grateful for the events of that night and the following day when an extraordinary girl walked into her life... and _stayed_.

025\. **_Sweet._**

_**YOUR EYES**_

_**By Tori Vega**_

_**YOUR EYES**_

_**THEY ARE GREEN**_

_**THEY ARE BLUE**_

_**SOMETIMES I WONDER IF ITS TRUE.**_

_**THAT YOU CAN SWITCH FROM ONE COLOR TO ANOTHER.**_

_**BY CHOICE**_

_**OR BY RANDOM.**_

_**THE SUN MIGHT HELP THE TRICK.**_

_**AND I JOCKINGLY SAY YOU ARE THE WICKED WITCH.**_

_**ONE WITH MEAN MAGICAL POWERS**_

_**BUT DESPITE THAT, AND NO MATTER WHAT COLOR YOUR EYES BEHOLD.**_

_**I WILL ALWAYS LOOK INTO THE AND CHERRISH THEM**_

_**BECAUSE THEY ARE A PART OF YOU.**_

_**AND NO ONE ELSES**_

_**YOU ARE PRETTY**_

_**YOU ARE UNIQUE**_

**_YOU ARE SWEET  
_**  
_**YOU ARE A CHAMELEON.**_

_**A WOMAN I WILL NEVER GET TIRED OF SEEING.**_

_**OF DREAMING.**_

_**YOU ARE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING.**_

_**WHAT KEEPS ME CALM**_

_**DAY AND NIGHT.**_

_**A LUCKY WOMAN I AM.**_

_**BECAUSE YOUR EYES KEEP YOUR SOUL.**_

_**AND I WILL KEEP SEEING THEM.**_

_**NO MATTER IF IT'S IN PHOTOS OR DREAMS.**_

_**WETHER YOU ARE BLIND OR NOT**_

_**WETHER THEY ARE GREEN OR BLUE.**_

_**OR SOMETHING IN BETWEEN.**_

_**THOSE EYES OF YOURS.**_

_**ARE BEAUTEFUL IN EVERY WAY.**_

After Tori finished she look expectantly at her girlfriend.

Jade stared back "Vega, that had to be the corniest thing I ever heard, I'm not even sure if i qualified as a haiku"

"But... Did you like it?"

"No"

Tori sadly looks down at her feet "Oh"

"You called me sweet" Jade said darkly "I'm not sweet, a chameleon? Maybe. Unique? Definitely, but _**never**_ sweet"

The half-Latina stared back at the other girl, a small smile forming on her features "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"What about the time you nurse a rabbit back to healt?"

"Well I..."

"Or the time you bought Cat a new Mr Purple because her old one got run over?"

"You forget_ I_ ran over that stupid stuffed giraffe, I _**had**_ to buy her a new one so she would shut the fuck up!"

"Uh huh" Tori replied with a knowing smile "Then please explain the time you were holding me in your arms for twenty eight minutes the night I told you I loved you?"

"Well I wasn't about to let you go after that big revelation Vega!"

"Ok then, how about the time..."

"Ok.. Ok I get it Vega! You made your point!"

"So? Will you admit that you are sweet?"

"Just a little" the Goth finally relented "Like one percent"

Tori then jumped over her girlfriend's bed to give her a kiss in the lips "For the record, you're always gonna be big bad Jade West to me"

"But...?"

"But the sweet side of yours? That will be our little secret"

"Damn straight"

"There's _nothing_ straight about us"

"You dork"

026\. _**Tree**_

"Hey Jade look"

"What Tor?" Jade asked tiredly "Is there something important you want to show me after a five mile walk?"

Tori nodded excitedly as she points at a specific direction "Yup, look!"

"Fine, find I'll take a gander at whatever the hell you want me to see"

After only a few seconds Jade's jaw dropped "Well I'll be damned... It's still here"

The Half-Latina walked next to her wife and held her hand "Remember what you said to me under that tree?"

The former Goth nodded "Yeah, I told you someday I would marry you"

Tori raised her hand to show her the ring "And you kept that promise"

"I also remember carving something on that tree"

"I remember that too" The tanned woman said as she moved over to the left side of the tree "And here it is"

Jade looked at where her wife was and smiled "Still there too"

In a heart shaped where the words **_J+ T = Forever_**"

Tori puts her head in Jade's shoulder, lovingly caring the words "Fourty years **_an__d_** counting"

"Not forever yet, but we are heading in that direction" Jade uttered.

"I love you"

"Tor, you given me the best forty years of marriage I could have ever hoped for, the words I love you **_JUST AREN'T _** enough words to express what I feel for you"

Tori kissed her right then and there.

"Then show me"

027\. **_Two-Face_**

During the school day, Jade would go on as usual, seemingly working hard to give Tori any excuse to show get they weren't friends, but when night rolled around, it was a completely different story.

The Goth would admit to herself that The Latina had grown on her.

028\. _**Request**_

"No Vega"

"Come on Jade" Tori pleaded "You promised"

"Yeah I did but in private not in front of so many people!"

"Dont you love me?" Tori pouted with her lips trembling.

"Oh you did _not_ pull out the _I love you_ card! the Goth hissed angrily.

"Come on Wicked Witch West" Rex taunted "Sing to the birthday girl!"

Jade's glare turned to the puppet "_Shappiro_, get that puppet outta here before I burned you and feed the remains to a shark"

The boy squeek in fear as he hides under the table.

"Hey no scaring party guests!" Tori said firmly "You promised!"

"I promise a lot of things"

"Don't back out now" Trina encoraged teasingly "You wouldn't want to dissapoint my sister on her special day would you?"

Jade growled menaciongly at the older teen.

Tori held her hand "Please? For me?"

"Grr**_ fine_**!" The Goth relented "You's just lucky I love you"

"Yay!" She clapped exitedly.

_**"Everyone!"**_ Trina bellowed out to the guests "Jade West; The ice queen of Hollywood Arts will sing for the birthday girl the song of her choice!"

"I'll get you for this Vega" Jade growled so only her girlfriend could hear.

"_Sure_ you will" Tori teased back "Now sing baby! Sing!"

"What song did you requested Tori?" Cat whispered curiously.

The Latina's smile was so big it could have split her face in half.

"You'll see"

The redhead did not have to wait long because as soon as Jade sat on the stool, the lights went out only iluminationg the teen Goth, to Tori she never looked more beauteful.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend"

After that she cleared her throat_ "Just remember you love Vega so much and after this you** won't** kill her"_

Jade West started to sing_ "Let it go"_

029._** Blind**_

A pair of hands covered the pale teen's eyes.

"Guess who?" A gruff voice asked teasingly

Jade sighed "Really Vega?"

"How did you know it was me?" Tori asked dissapointed "I thought I disguised my voice rather nicely"

"You did"

"Then how did you know it was me?"

"Because no one else would pull that stupid stunt and **_not_** expect to get their hands getting the sharp end of my scissors"

"Oh"

"But... Even if I hadnt expect that from you I still would recognize you Vega"

"Oh? why is that?"

"Because I would recognize those hands everywhere" Jade said tenderly as she made circles in Tori's palm "No one else is so_ warm_."

The other girl cooed happily.

It was one of those things that reminded Tori _why_ she felled for Jade in the first place.

030\. **_Cliché_**

"This book was horrible" Jade said as she tossed the romance novel aside.

"You only read the first page" Tori pointed out.

"So? It didn't take a rocket scientist to know how it's gonna go, some lonely guy meets the girl of his dreams, they pathetically fall madly in love with each other, have some dramatic moments, get back together, defeat the bad guy together, get married and live happily ever after"

Jade said the last part with utter disgust "Big fat hairy whoop; it's been done_ way_ too many times"

"Yeah, you're right about that" Tori admitted as she puts her head in her girlfriend's shoulder "I like _**our**_ love story better."

031\. **_Exposed_**

It was hard to tell which of the two was more embarrassed, they had definitely**_ NOT_** expected this_ incident_ to happen, all Tori knew was that she was falling and grabbed whatever was near to make sure her face didnt meet the ground, unfortunately she took ahold of Jade's skirt, which had proceeded to rip as she felled, the result?

Jade's underwear could be seen by a very terrified Latina.

_"I'm **so** going to die"_

032\. **_Daddy Issues_**

"Well, I don't care what your jerk of a dad said Jade!, I **_do _**think you will make it big time in the industry!"

033\. **_Nurse_**

"Hold still Vega" The Goth instructed as she wrapped bandages around her friend's injured arm, Tori was pleasantly surprised that the girl who could put terror in the heart's of many could be so gentle, she also touched that she cared about her enough to play nurse.

"What the _**hell**_ where you thinking going back to the Gorilla club Vega?!"

"I was sick and tired of people thinking I was always too much of a good girl so I went back to prove them wrong"

Jade looked at her "That's Bullshit and we both know it, now tell me the truth Vega"

"Promise not to get mad?" Tori asked, she should have known Jade always kne when she was fibbing.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, just tell me already!"

"Ok... um...I was _trying_ to impress you" Tori admitted reluctantly.

Just then she got hit in the head by the pale teen_** "OW!"**_

"You idiot!" Jade growled "That had to be the stupidest thing I ever heard! Vega you got hurt because you wanted to impress _me_?! **_WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED WOULD DO THAT?_**!"

"Because I'm tired of you teasing me for not taking risks!" Tori snapped "I just wanted to prove you wrong and maybe just maybe you would finally respect me!"

"Vega..." The Goth sighed "I may have not showed you this but I _do_ respect you."

"What? You do?!"

"Yeah, just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't"

Tori gave her a tiny smiled.

"But if you ever do something like this again" Jade began to say ominously "Them I swear I'll hurt you"

"Fair enough"

Jade nodded and didn't say anything for the rest of the night, but she didn't need to since Tori could see the relief in her eyes.

"034.** Step**

"What a charming young lady you got here Jade," Mr West said dryly, giving his daugther a significant look that she; of course misunderstood as indifference, but while Jade did not see her father's eyes, Tori however did.

_"This is gonna be a long dinner"_

Meeting the girlfriend's father was a big step in their relationship.

035.**_ Head_**

"Jade... what..._**WHAT**_ is _that_?"

Jade looked up from her book to see what exactly had caught her girlfriend's eyes this time.

"It's a head mounted on my wall"

"I can see _**that**_ but _why_ did you mount a copy of _**my head**_ on top of your bed?!" The Latina asked in a mixture of incredulity and terror as she brushed some of the hair away from the face.

_"Not my face"_ Tori had to remind herself as she gently stroke the skin of the cheek, ironically _those_ cheeks were clearly fake, Tori also noticed that her_ "duplicate's"_ hair looks wild as if she had just gotten out of bed. The mouth was formed into a permanent creepy grin, she couldnt help but marveled at how life-like the brown eyes looked.

_"Jade is very good at this... creepy but good"_

Tori looks directly into her fake head's lifeless mad eyes staring back at her. All together making herself look as if she was no more than a soulless wild animal

"Why not?" Jade finally took the time to reply "I think it makes the room look distinguish... wouldnt you say?"

_**"distinguish!"**_ The Half Latina bellowed "_Distinguish_ is putting pictures on your walls! _This_... this looks as if it came straight out of one of your twisted dreams!"

"Aw who told you? Jade said with a fake pout "I also made a copy of my head so you can put it on your bedroom wall... wanna see it?"

_**"WHA...?! NO I DON'T WANNA SEE IT!"**_ Tori bellowed out as if she was losing her mind "What in the world could posses you to do that?!"

"Come on Vega, every couple has something that represents their relationship" The Goth pointed out "Some have photos made, others have mementos, I dont want our relationship to be like those love doveys couples, that's**_ disgusting_** _and_ wouldn't be _us_ justice so I made the heads to combine both my love for horror films and you"

That's gotta be the sweetest and the most disturbing thing you ever said to me"

Jade went back to her book or rather_ pretende_d to read, in reality she made the ver realistic Tori head because she thought her girlfriend was cute when scared... _**and**_ it was kind of a turn on!

036\. _**Crawl.**_

After yet another fight with her girlfriend, Jade was back in her room walking back and forth in anger.

"There is no way in _**HELL**_ I am going to call her! It's **_HER_** job to come crawling back to **_ME_**!"

_Two hours later…_

_**Ring-ring!**_

Tori woke up from her sleep, she sleepy grabbed her phone "Hello?"

"Vega? Uh…it's me…"

037\. _**Sanity Part II **_

The door of the room practically blew off its hinges as Tori kicked it in. Before Jade could even react, Tori flew in the room, a wildly insane look in her eyes.

Running up to the doll she grabbed and held it up from the neck, almost as if she wanted to choke it to death.

_**"WHO ARE YOU?"**_

The doll just looked back.

_**"DON'T WANT TO ANSWER ME HUH? FINE, JUST GET THIS. SHE'S MINE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**_

With that Tori took the doll and shoved it heard first into the garbage disposal and with a rather sadistic looking grin, turned it on."

"_**NOOOOO…**_." Was all the horrified Jade could scream_**. "MY TORI!"**_

038.** Slip**

Jade's eyes widened as Tori twitched, covering her mouth.

"Oh dear God no, please say the word _"girlfriend"_ hadn't really just slipped out of my mouth"

"What did you say?"

_"It did"_

039\. _**Childish**_

"No ha ha _**STOP IT**_!" Jade cried out , trying to push Tori off HER BODY, but the Half-Latina grinned evilly.

"Stop what? She asked teasingly "Oh you mean**_ this_**?!"

Jade continued to laugh "I'll... Get... You... For... This...Vega...! **_HA HA HA HA_**!"

Who would have thought that Jade West was ticklish?

040\. **_Preparations_**

Every woman while growing up dreamed of the perfect wedding, It was a disgusting thought as far as Jade was concerned, she just wanted to say _"I Do" _and get it over with.

But unfortunately it came as to no surprise to her that Tori had different plans, she wanted a big wedding with all her loved ones and the perfect long white dress.

It was moments like these that she regretted proposing to the Half-Latina.

"Ohh and these flowers are perfect for the reception!" Tori gushed

"Vega, I promise you, if you say one more word about flowers I break off the engagement right now!"

Jade was unprepared though when, instead of some comeback, Her wife's to be lips crashed into hers.

She wasn't talking about flowers, now was he?

A few seconds later their lips parted and Tori said seductedly "Do you still want to break the engagement?"

"No"

"Good... Now maybe these yellow flowers can..."

_"I think I been played"_

041\. _**Butterflies**_

"Come on Jade, there she is" Cat said with a smile "just walk over to her and pop the question"

"Pop the question?" Jade parroted "God, Cat I want to ask Vega to prom not to marry me"

"Come on Jade, just walk over to her and ask her to prom" The redhead ordered "Time is running out!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" The Goth hissed "But it's difficult"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because _Cat_! The last time there was a prom I almost shut it down remember?!"

"Oh come on Tori is not gonna hold a grudge for that"

"And what if she does?" Jade shot back "I mean it's the perfect way to get payback... she could and **_would_** rejecting me... I don't think I could handle that"

"She won't do that"

"And you know this how?"

"Because I been waiting for you to ask me for weeks now" A new voice said.

Jade froze instantly, she slowly turned around to see the brown eyes of her crush.

Tori raised an eyebrow playfully "_Well? _Is there _anything_ you want to ask me West?"

"This is it, the moment of truth" Jade thought nervously, she's been dreading and looking forward to this moment "Ok West, calm down, you can do this!" Those were the only words going through her mind as she took a deep breath, and asked "Would you go to the prom with me Vega?"

Tori puts her index finger under her chin as if thinking long and hard on the answer.

"What took you so long?"

"Um.. Let's just say I had butterflies in the stomach"

The tanned girl smiled "For the record Jade, I forgave you for the prome fiasco a long time ago"

"You did?" The Goth asked surprised.

"Yup, but if you feel like you still want to make it up to me, pick me up at seven"

"But the prom's at eight"

"never hurt to get your date a bit early" Tori replied with a sexy grin.

Jade could feel her heart pumping faster.

042._** Invader Jade**_

"I think I could make an awesome Invader" Jade said evilly.

Tori gave her girlfriend a worrysome stare "Why would you say that?"

"Just think of it, being sent to a planet to conquer an alien race? Now _that_ would be my ideal job"

"I still don't see how this cartoon is so popular" Tori commented as she watched Zim driving the Planet Mars into the Earth "Why would they make a show about an Irken wanting to kill all of mankind?"

"Well for starters it's better than most of the crap the Network shows these days" Jade said dismissively "Anyways if Zim was real I would take his "job" in a heartbeat... He sucks at invading"

"Ok... you being in control oh deahtly weapons of doom?" Tori asked "**_Now_** that's scary"

"Damn Straight"

"Let me ask you something Jade... Hypothetically speaking of you_ were_ an alien sent to conquer Earth... would you... would you kill me?"

"That's a stupid question Vega" The Goth snorted.

Tori lowered her eyes looking down at her hands.

Jade then puts her arm around her girlfriend's waist "You **_would_** be the only one I'd save from extermination _and_ make you my Tallest"

"Aww... that's so sweet... I think" Tori said unsurely.

The pale teen rolled her eyes, not bothering to tell the girl next to her that in the title of "Tallest" in Irken terms was like saying she would make Tori her Queen.

043\. **_Heart_**

"Hey, say what you want about her, but let me tell you something, deep down in that twisted soul of her's Jade has a heart of a poet!"

044\. **_Left Behind _**

Jade sighed dejectedly, crossing off another day without her wife on the calendar. It was times like these that she wished Tori **_wasn't_** such a successful pop star.

_"Now I now how she felt when I took that trip to Jamaica"_

045\. **_Reason_**

There were over a_ million_ rational reasons not to go out with Vega;

1) She's to happy... I _hate_ happy.

2) She gets to many people fall head over heels for her for the slightest of reasons

3) She smiles too much... no one can do that so often... it _has_ to be fake.

4) She likes me... no one ever liked me that much before.

_Wait... that's not a bad one that's a** good** one._

_"Huh... So maybe there weren't a lot of reasons to not go out with her"_ Jade mused.

So maybe it was time to think of the reasons that made Tori the perfect girl to date.

046\. **_What If_**

"Just imagine Trina if I hadnt taken your place at the show-case I would have never met Jade"Tori said dreamily "What if I had never enrolled in Hollywood Arts, I dont think I would have meet a girl like her"

"Sure you could have sis, after all you could have gone to a mental institution" Trina said without missing a beat, flipping the page of the magazine she was reading, "Because I'm guessing if you hadnt meet her, she would no doubt end there"

"Oh ha ha Trina" Tori said sarcatically "You're such a funny woman"

047.**_ Clueless_**

"Do they remind you of someone?" Tori asked Jade as they watched the latest episode of Carmilla.

"Not really no"

"I beg to differ" The Half Latina said "I think they act like some people we know I just cant jus't put my finger on who"

Cat wh also loved the series looked at her friends incredulously _"How could not see they were the real life versions of Carmilla and Laura? Only with more lmore affection and less death"_

048\. _**Pillows**_

"Umm they're so soft... And comfortable" Tori thought sleepily "I think I'm gonna keep using Jade's boobs as my pillows for a long time"

049\. **_Dress_**

When Trina showed off her wedding dress to her family, Tori politely smiled and told her sister that she looked great.

But when Jade came out in her bridesmaid's dress, however, Tori could and would have married her right on the spot.

050._** Dork.**_

There was a time when Jade used to call Tori a dork, back then it was an insult, now, well not it was a term of endearment.

_"She's my dork"_

* * *

**_Wow this was longer than I expected it to be._**

**_Well my dear readers thiswas part two, hopefully part three wont take more than a year and a half to write ha ha ha ha!_**

**_Anyways, constructive critisism accepted as always._**

**_By the way I want to thank Quitting Time for giving me so many ideas like number 1, 2, 37, etc, so if you all have requests for the final "50 words" of Jori, then by all means fire away but only do so by PM, please._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. Third 50

_**50 Shades of Jori... The Third and final Part... AT LAST! YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Dan does!**_

_**Notes: Well here we are, the final 50 good reasons that tells us why Jori is unavoidable... Hope you enjoy them like all the previous ones.**_

* * *

001\. _**Story**_

"NO!"

"Aww, why not Jade?"

"Because it's **_disgusting_**!"

"How is it disgusting telling our future kids how you asked me out for the first time?"

"Three words" Jade said darkly "I was _high_!"

"No you weren't"

"Well someone was!" The former Goth snapped "Because I remember laughing, Lots of laughing!"

"Oh, that was Cat" Tori answered "She taped the whole thing for posterity"

_**"SHE DID WHAT!?"**_

002**_.Selfies._**

Tori was rapidly becoming addicted to selfies.

More accurately addicted to _naked_ selfies, which she would take late at night and sent to her stubborn girlfriend the following day while in class, she just loved getting the other girl hot and bothered in a public place, knowing full well that she couldn't do a thing to release her sexual frustration.

_"The perfect revenge"_

Jade gave the Half-Latina a stare that was a mixture between a hungry glare as well as saying_ "I want to kill you"_

_"That should teach her not to take Valentine's Day for granted" _Tori thought with a victorious grin _"She wants me... Then she better do something romantic"_

003.**High Up.**

Jade hated heights, oh she wasn't afraid of them, just hated them and Vega was no help.

"Come on Jade, you're almost there!"

"Vega, we_ really_ need to build some stairs or something because there's no way I'm going to climb this damn tree every time I want a booty call!"

004\. **Teacups.**

"_Whoooaaa!_"

"_Whoooaaa!_"

"_BLEGH!_"

The teacups stopped; Tori staggered dizzily out, pumping her fists into the air, while Jade stayed behind, barfing over a nearby trash can.

"I did it!" Tori cheered, practically falling with each step. "I won! I'm the queen of the... _**ugh**_…BLEGH!"

As both girls continued to puke, Jade thought in disgust _"There's no way I'm kissing Vega after this."_

Then she puked again.

_"Teacups are now on my hate list, ugh... Along with Vega's love for Disneyland"_

005\. **Typo**.

The Goth laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny Jade!"

"On the contrary Vega" The pale teen chortled "All this time, you been writing your middle name wrong!"

_**"JADE!"**_

"I mean, Tori _Dawn_ Vega?" She asked mockingly "It never sounded right to me."

The Thespian looked at her girlfriend's birth certificate laughingly "But, Tori _Damn_ Vega? Now that has a _nice_ ring to it"

"I have _got_ to get that changed" The Half-Latina said under her breath, blushing furiously at the revelation. "How come my parents never noticed it before?"

"Who cares?!" The pale teen asked indifferently "I happen to like it... After all, it makes you sound _hotter_"

_**"JADE!"**_

_**"DAMN!"**_

_**"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"**_

006\. **Obvious**

"See, I _knew_ the two would start hanging out eventually!" Andre muttered, shaking his head as Jade and Tori began making out under a tree.

The musician then turned around "Ok people! Time to pay up!"

Several teens, Trina included grumbled angrily as they began to hand him several dollar bills.

007\. **WTF.**

"Wait, wait, wait... Dad!" Tori yelled out "Before we started dating you were ok with Jade spending the night in my room and now that she's my girlfriend, you tell me she has to sleep on the couch!"

"Yes"

"What sense does _that_ make?!" She asked in annoyance "You do know she _can't_ get me pregnant, _right_?"

"Well, I don't exactly want to hear her trying now do I?!"

"Oh my God! _Dad_!"

008\. **Rabbit**.

"Aww Jade!" Tori gushed "That's adorable!"

_"The things I do to cheer this girl up"_ The Goth's eye twitched uncontrollably. "_This_..." She hissed ominously "Stays between us!.. Got it Vega?!"

"Sure thing baby; Just you, me and Mr Phone"

"_**Mr Phone?.**_.. The fuck are you talking about?"

Her blue-green eyes widened in horror "Don't you dare!"

"Too late" Tori said happily "I think I'll call this pic... Jade the bunny"

That was the day the screensaver of Tori's smartphone had the photo of Jade in a _pink_ bunny suit.

Much to the Goth's chagrin.

"Time to pet the bunny!"

"You get near me and the hand goes off!"

009.** Scar.**

"...It makes me look ugly, doesn't it?" Tori whimpered, trying to cover her face with her hand.

Jade, however, was jealous. "Vega, it's one thing to steal my parts at school, but now do you have to get a freaking scar that makes you look so badass!"

"I'm sorry _what_?"

"Don't cover it up!" The Goth ordered "I think it makes you look... Awesome!"

"You... You really think so?"

"If I could steal it from you Vega, I would get that scar off from your face and put it on mine!"

"I don't doubt that you would try" She said "But please, _**don't**_ try"

"You talk to much" Jade said "Now shut up and kiss me!"

010\. **Sky.**

The pair lay on the grass, looking up at the clouds as they glowed in the sunset.

"...This is nice, isn't it?" Tori asked gently.

"It would be nicer if that shark cloud ate the cat cloud"

_"Unbelievable"_

011\. **Frozen**.

Tori chuckled sheepishly as she stared at Jade's unmoving face. "So I take it that the pizza I made didn't go over so well huh?"

012\. **Message**

Jade put her head down in embarrassment as Sikowitz forced Tori to stand in front of the class and read the love letter she had sent her.

_"Next time I'm setting my phone on vibrate... What is this elementary school?"_

013\. **Abyss**

Jade felt like she was stuck in a deep, dark pit after Beck had cheated on her. And then suddenly, above her Tori came holding a rope.

Along with a second chance at love.

014\. **Trust**

"Do you…" Tori sucked in a mouthful of oxygen as Jade spoke those words of uncertainty, "trust me?" The Goth finally finished.

"I do." The Half-Latina admitted quickly "Despite everything, I do trust you Jade"

The older girl grinned in relief "Good to know"

She then held Tori's hand in her's.

015\. **Purple**

"That damn color meant royalty, and dark passion" Jade said indifferently "Something I'm sure Vega is unaware of, nevertheless, it's her favorite color and I'm sure she'll _like_ it when she sees the effort I'm putting into painting the guest room dark purple.

016\. **Red**.

It made Tori sick to think of blood, because when there was blood, there usually was an injury, and, with her weak stomach, she didn't think he could handle anything severe, but she did because her psycho of a girlfriend loved blood.

And in the end, that's all that truely mattered.

017\. **Black**.

"I don't know Jade" Tori muttered unsurely, looking at herself up and down while wearing the new clothes her girlfriend had bought for hier an a birthday present, "I don't think it's me."

But The Goth clearly thought differently, as she looked her up and down with a coy grin on her face. "Are you kidding? You look hot."

"You think black is hot"

"Ergo, my reasoning behind your new dress that makes you look sexy as hell"

018\. **Voluptuous**.

Jade was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that in Tori's mind, she always admired that despite her dark mind, her girlfriend also had the _perfect_ body, one that had all the right shapes and curves in all the right places.

_"And she's all mine"_

019\. **Opposites**.

Whoever said that opposites attract would clearly have a field date if he saw Jade and Tori, they are the embodiment of that old saying.

020\. **Dream**

Not even in Tori's wildest dreams had she expected the Goth to kiss her back, let alone moan her name as their tongues danced for dominance.

021\. **Park**

"Jade! Jade! Come here and Push me!" Tori cried, sitting on the park swing playfully.

Said Thespian rolled her eyes exasperatedly "The things I do for love"

022.** Breaking And Entering**.

There were nights when Jade couldn't sleep so she would drive into her girlfriend's house, crawl inside, directly towards her room just to watch her unsuspecting lover sleep peacefully.

023\. **Shirtless**.

"If you put that shirt back on Vega" Jade threatened ominously "I _swear_, I'll rip it apart!"

"But I'm cold!" Tori whined.

The Goth then removed her own shirt, showing her girlfriend, two very familiar girls.

All of the sudden Tori felt a hell of a lot warmer.

024\. **Collection**

"So, you wanted to see the skeletons in my closet" Jade said "This is it"

Tori looked down at the _literal_ skeletons in Jade's closet, biting her lip. "It's...um... Well uh... How many dead animals have you collected over the years?"

"I dunno... Frankly I have a pet cemetery in my backyard, I tend to bury a few once every other month once I lose space in my closet"

"Why can't you have a less disturbing hobby?"

025\. _**Roam**_

Jade held Tori bridal style as she walked them back to her car.

"Now Vega" The Goth said darkly "What have we learned today?"

The Half-Latina lowered her head in shame "I just wanted to prove to you I had guts"

"Need I remind you that I almost _**saw**_ them you moron!" Jade hissed angrily "Next time I tell you not to go roaming around in an dark, scary alley, you better listen! It's not _safe_ in this part of town!"

"Are you going to tell my dad?"

"You damn right I am!" Jade snarled "God, Vega I never been this scared in my fucking life! You almost got yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry"

"I bet you are" She shot back "You're just lucky I decided to follow you around to save your ass"

"My hero"

"Shove your praise for later you goof" Jade said "Now promise me you won't do anything so stupid in your life again!"

"I promise"

"Good, now let's get you home, we are going to my to have a serious talk before all hell breaks loose"

Back in the alley one could hear the agonising groans of pain from a man.

He sure wasn't going to be able to have kids after that the scary Goth did to his "family jewels"

026\. **Annoy**.

It was kind of annoying to realize that she didn't annoy the half-Latina much anymore.

027\. **Coulrophobia**.

"Vega... Take that thing off!" Jade said, frozen in fear.

"Aww, don't you like my costume?" Tori asked as she honked her clown nose "I think it's rather cute"

"Cute my snow why ass!" The pale teen said "Now take it off or else!"

"Uhh... I can't"

"Why the hell not?!"

"I'm not wearing anything under my clown costume"

Needless to say that the younger brunette had to get a new costume for Cat's party.

She also would need to make sure to remember that she needs to wear underwear near Jade.

028\. **Necklace**

"It was the last gift she ever gave me, and I always thought it was so beautiful. I treasure it very much." Tori replies, holding the necklace close to her heart.

"But she then disowned you" Jade pointed out "So why keep it?"

"As a reminder of the woman I once called mom"

_"Ah"_

at least know Jade knew why the thing is so important to her, and just how much she _still_ loved her mother, despite all the hardship.

029\. **Error**

"You can't act Vega"

"Yes I can!"

"Then explain this D -"

"That's my _sister's_ report card Jade" Tori said dryly.

The Goth looked down at the paper in her hands to double check "Oh thank god, for a moment there I thought I had to kidnap you to give you proper acting classes!"

"Can you still do that?" She asked innocently, earning a questionable stare from her lover "What? I can always play ck a thing or two from big bad Jade West"

030\. **Marriage **

Jade rolled over and noticed the matching gold ring on both their fingers glinting in the moonlight, the band of metal looking right at home.

"I never expected to be married" She said to her new wife.

"Really? How come?"

"Because no one really wanted me around fo so long" The former Goth reluctantly admitted "I mean I wasn't exactly the nicest person, so I gotta know Tor... What did you saw in me that made you stay for so long and finally agreed to marry me?"

"Truth?... I saw someone who needed something... Someone to make her feel human... That she didn't need to be alone... That she needed to be happy, that's why I never left you"

"But you never expected to fall in love righ me huh?"

"Not in a million years" Tori said "But if I had the chance to do it all over again. I would"

"Glad you're my wife then" Jade looked into the eyes of her bride "I love you"

"Me too"

031\. **Soulstealer**

Jade stood in front of the so called spirit.

_"God this guy is ugly"_ She thought in disgust. "Hey fatass, are you Mortos Der Soulstealer?"

**_"Huh? YES I AM MORTOS DER SOULSTEALER!" _**He shouted at the top of his lungs "Every thousand years Taoola aligns with Charcunga, I escape from the place beneath the Overworld to walk among mortals for one day!

"Uh... I don't care, I only came for my free wish... See... I..."

"Wait... I'm not done!" The demon interrupted "Important plot point, this is... Men hide behind furniture! Women spit loogies of terror! Animals void their bowels at the sight of Mortos Der Soulstealer!

Mortos grins and then laughs maniacally, which ends abruptly as he holds his groin in pain "Ow!"

"Next time, _**learn**_ to listen!" Jade said darkly "I don't care about the story of your life! I came here because you grant a wish before returning to your spooky ream, right?"

The demon groaned a pained yes.

"Good, now stop being a baby and grant me my wish!"

"What... Is it you want?"

Jade help out a photo of Tori and showed it to the interdimensional being "See this girl?... My wish is to know how to get her heart"

Mortos looked at the photo carefully "Do you want a stake to rip it out?"

"**_What? NO!_**" Jade bellowed "I want to know what could make her love me!"

"Oh" He said then eyed the picture some more to the point Jade was beginning to think he was sone sort of creepy stalker, Mortos gave the photo back "Sorry, scary human... I can't grant you _this _wish"

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because I can't give you what you already have"

"_Huh?_" Jade was perplexed "What in the hell does that even mean?!"

Mortos got up from the floor, still in pain "The girl's whose love you seek? I sense she already _**likes**_ you, you don't need me to interfere"

Jade groaned "Great, so I waited for a demon for nothing... Then again... You can still grant me a wish right?"

"As long as I recharge... I been away for far too long"

"Yeah, sure whatever, recharge or do what you like but you better grant me my wish or else I'll kick whatever balls you got inside out!"

"You frightened me!"

"I don't give a rat's sorry ass!" Jade shot back "Now remember, once you have your full powers, I want a million dollars!...I plan on giving Tori a night she won't soon forget"

032\. **Wet**.

"Ack!" Tori yelled out "It's raining!"

"Very observant of you Vega" Jade sneered "Now, unless you want to get sick, get under my umbrella"

"Thank you baby"

"You're just lucky that your the only person that I get to share my umbrella _with_"

"_Aww_"

033\. **Lost**

It wasn't Tori's fault that she often got lost in Jade's blue eyes.

"034. **Whisper**.

Tori couldn't even hear what Jade was saying; she was too distracted by the way that her soft warm lips were tickling her ear.

035\. **Parody**.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jade Sola, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Princess Victoria Organa"

"Good, mission accomplished, now instead of just standing around, we should get going before those damn storm troopers find us and fry out asses!"

The Raven haired captain unceremoniously grabbed the princess as they ran out of the room, the sound of blaster so not too far behind.

_"Oh, such a wonderful first impression"_ The tanned woman thought sarcastically.

036\. **Spy**

The two teenagers leaned closer, about to kiss, when they heard something coming from the bushes.

"I swear, it's really getting annoying that Sinjin keeps spying on us" Jade muttered in disgust "One of these days I'm going to kill him"

"You know what?" Tori asked, really pissed off "I don't care anymore"

She got a pair of rusty scissors "I tried to tell him gently that he has no shot with you" The brunette growled "So here are your scissors, chop off his balls for all I care"

Jade grinned evilly "With pleasure"

037\. _**Sanity Part III**_

"So you guys are good now?" Quizzed Robbie as he, Cat, Jade and Tori walked through the mall on their first ever double date which happened due to to the constant insistance if the litle redhead.

"_Of course_ we are." Said Tori who happily took Jade's hand.

Jade however, Retorted sharply. "Tori and I are fine, why would you ask that? We had some problems and we're over that now. We're back together and that's that."

After Robbie gave them a somewhat dubious yet terrified look, Cat said. "I'm happy you're together but it was kind of weird for a while. Talking to that doll thing you know."

The irory that this was coming from the girl who still sleeped with a purple giraffe and talked to it as if it was a living thing was not lost to the group.

_**"I SAID WE'RE FINE! TORI'S MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN AND WE'RE HAPPY NO PROBLEMS!"**_ Snapped Jade defensively, as she pulled Tori closer.

Still not looking quite convinced, Robbie then said. "Didn't Lane suggest you two have therapy or counseling?"

Jade quickly opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Tori who smiled resasruingly. "Don't worry, we were just a bit stressed from the separation, we're good now, Jade and I are_ fine_ and we don't need any kind of therapy. So just relax and let's have a good time at the mall."

Not seeing any further point in arguing or antagonizing Jade any further, Cat and Robbie shrugged, they walked quietly along with the girls as they admired the various window displays.

They eventually joined hands.

All was fine, at least until they passed a toy store about 45 seconds later. The store in question was having a large sidewalk sale with a number of racks of toys set up outside the store, all with very good prices.

As the group walked through the various shoppers in search of toy bargains, they passed a rack of dolls. It was then Tori's face distorted into a _hideous_ snarl. Then as Tori waived a finger at the various dolls on display, she screeched.

_**"JADE'S MINE! KEEP YOUR EYES AND COMMENTS TO YOURSELF. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HOW SEXY YOU THINK SHE IS. SHE'S MINE!"**_

Naturally, Tori's rather angry outburst at a rack of rather innocent looking dolls attracted a number of confused looks from both shoppers and sales clerks alike.

Suddenly turning crimson red with utter embarrassment, Jade quickly apologized, but not to the shoppers, Cat, Robbie or any of the sales people. Instead she looked directly at the dolls.

"_**I'm sorry**_ Tori yelled at you. I am flattered, but Tori's my girlfriend and I love her very much For your own sake, I'd advise you to keep the comments to yourself. Bye."

With that, Jade took Tori's hand and the pair walked off as if nothing had happened.

Robbie quickly shrugged and looked to a bemused looking Cat "Well, at least their crazy together."

"Robbie! That's not a nice thing to say!"

038\. **Tragedy**

Jade was hitting her mash potatoes in contempt.

"This is an outrage!" She hissed "How could they do this?!"

Tori rolled her eyes "So they're making a musical of The Scissoring" Jade, it's no big deal"

"No big deal!" The Goth hissed "This is a freaking tragedy!"

"Sometimes I think you would explode if no one died in the films"

"I would stab the writers!"

039\. **Insomnia**

"Maybe insomnia isn't so bad," Tori said, as morning light crept into their bed and illuminated her wife's rarely calm sleeping face.

040\. **Deal**.

"Give it back!" Jade growled, grabbing hopelessly for her doll, which Jade held Kuddle Me Kathy out of her reach, a smirk on her pale face. "I'll tell you what. I'll give back your doll for a price"

"Which is?"

"One kiss, every day for the rest of the month"

041\. **Slap**

Tori sat against the corner of the room, sobbing uncontrollably, after all in her dunked stupidity she had just _struck_ Jade, and it hurt her more than she ever would have ever thought possible.

042\. **Security**

The way Jade held her made Tori feel so Warm and safe.

043\. **Book**

Jade snuggled against her girlfriend as she read aloud her favorite book to the sick Latina.

044\. **Cup**

Tori coughed deeply, her fever spreading as Jade raised a cup filled with cool water to her dry lips.

045\. **Sick**

Tori hated being sick. Oh the stuffy nose, the lack of taste, being bedridden and unable to go outside was driving her insane, but then again if Jade continued to make her warm soup, give her medicine, keep her warm in her bed, massage her back; maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.

_"Maybe I should face being ill for a few more days"_

046\. **Sweat**.

"How do you do it Jade?" Tori asked curiosity "How can you not sweat?"

The Goth shrugged "My body, my rules"

"Then explain to me why_ I_ was able to to make you feel as if you ran a marathon?"

The tired Thespian grinned happily "Guess all it took was meeting the _right_ person"

047\. **Flight**.

"So... Exited for our honeymoon Jadey?" Tori asked teasingly.

"Call me that again and I swear I'll throw you out of this plane Vega"

"It's West!" She corrected her wife "And no, you never would do that"

"Oh yeah?" Jade asked "And why not?"

"Because... You love me way too much"

"Unfortunately you got me there.

Tori's only answer was a set of joyful giggles.

048\. **Ownership**.

Jade gripped her girlfriend's body tightly, not wanting to let her arms release its grip on her, after all the petite Latina belonged to her and her alone.

049\. **Home**

Home was in each other's arms.

050\. **Grandparents**.

"Are you ok mom?" Tawny asked curiously.

"Yeah," Jade said softly, rubbing her eyes. "It's just… he's so tiny"

"Are you crying?" Tori smirked playfully.

"It's the birth of my first grandchild, I have the right to cry, and if you even _think_ of toying me with I swear I'll file for divorce right now Tor!" The older woman yelled out. "Do you understand me?!"

Her wife simply rolled her eyes playfully.

"You wanna hold him mom?" Tawny asked. "You know, when you stop crying and can see properly?"

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Of course I want to hold him." Jade said as Tori handed her a tissue.

She made her way over to the bed, where Tawny carefully transferred the newborn into her mother's waiting arms.

Jade looked down at her first born grandson, feeling an overwhelming sense of emotions as he slowly opened his green eyes.

The eyes he inherited from _her_.

"Hi there Matt, I'm your grandma "Jade said kindly. "And I love you so, _so_ much"

The baby cooed back.

New tears ran down Jade's cheeks.

"Welcome to the world"

* * *

**_Phew! After so many years I finally finished this ides, yes the third and final instalment in all its glorious splendour, cool huh?_**

**_For those of you who aren't a big Invader Zim fan as yours truely, Mortos Der Soulstealer is a character from said cartoon which appears in the episode of the same name, he only comes to Earth once every thousand years and while I hated both the character and the episode, the idea of Jade wishing for Tori's love only to later find out that she already has it was too good to pass._**

**_Also, number 41 is based on my other fic "One For Tge Road" in which Tori has problems with alcohol if you didn't notice._**

**_The final one where Jade and Tori just became grandparents is actually an experiment to see how you all react and if I should add the idea to my other story "Parenthood._**

**_Let me know what you guys think._**

**_Anyways, constructive critisism accepted as always._**

**_By the way I want to thank Quitting Time for giving me so many ideas throughout all three instalments._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
